Lily Wouldn't Approve of This
by Sirious Girl
Summary: The Marauders know who they want. The girls know who they want right back. But, after a bizarre chain of events the only thing the Marauders and the girls know for sure is that Lily wouldn't approve! r&r pleaseee
1. Chapter 1: LilyJames

Chapter 1: Lily/James

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stood on Platform 9 3/4 grinning from ear-to-ear. It was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts and it was getting better by the second as they all noticed their female counterparts walking by. Lily Evans, Dani Littleton, Flicka O' Connell, and May Hitchston, they were all beautiful, the best of friends, and they didn't approve of the Marauders one little bit. Or really, Lily didn't approve the Marauders one little bit.

"Lily flower!" James called out and Remus groaned, immediatley sensing the scene that was about to unfold. He noticed Lily's new Head Girl badge glinting in the sun, matching James's almost exactly.

"I have great news!" James continued and Lily turned on him her green eyes narrowed and flickering in annoyance already.

"Your moving to Kazakhstan?" Lily asked hopefully and Sirius sniggered.

"Where?" James asked inquistively thrown off course for a second.

"It's a country," Remus whispered into his ear and James nodded.

"No, Lily dearest. I am, drum roll please," Sirius began pounding on his thigh's, "HEAD BOY!" James announced and everyone on the Platform froze. Lily, who had begun to waltz away, turned around slowly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked slowly and dangerously, causing a few people to back away cautiously.

"I am Head Boy," James told her again offering a huge smile. Lily began shaking her head in disbelief

"Your not, it can't be true. Give Remus back his badge! I can't believe you thought you could get me to go out with you by lying to me," Lily shouted at him and James grew confused.

"Lily, I wasn't lying. This is my badge, not Remus's I'm telling the truth. And I wasn't asking you out, I was just telling you," James explained and Lily's face morphed into one of shock, anger, annoyance, and was it, dissapointment?

"You foul loathsome annoying self-centered GIT," Lily cried and ran off.

"All considered that went well," Sirius said and everyone nodded.

"I agree," Dani told him still staring after her friend.

"So how was your lot's summer?" Remus asked them his eyes set on Flicka.

"Normal," Dani replied.

"Fun," May said in her nasally voice.

"It was chill. And yours?" Flicka said her American accent thick.

"Lovely, top notch, although I could have done with seeing a little more of Dani," Sirius began before Remus could even open his mouth, and he scooped Dani up into a very seductive pose that caused Peter and May to erupt into uncomfortable giggles.

"Lily wouldn't approve of that," May snorted and everyone laughed until Lily herself appeared.

"No Lily does not approve of that," Lily said from behind the girls and after a quick look between Dani and Flicka they quickly grabbed May and followed after Lily.

---

"Padfoot am I ugly?" James asked rubbing his hair and pouting in their carriage later that day. Sirius looked up from his 12th chocolate frog and nodded.

"Yes," he told him and James look a bit put out before turning to Remus.

"Moony am I ugly?" He asked, as though Remus was not expecting the question.

"Prongs, I can't give you a strong answer that because you are like a brother to me and besides, I am heterosexual but I will say no, you are not hideously deformed," Remus replied but James still was not satisfied.

"Wormtail am I ugly?" He asked placing his last dash of hope on Peter.

"No way," Peter replied whole heartedly and James grinned, but only for a moment.

"Do I smell then?" He questioned and Remus heaved a big sigh, which Sirius quickly mimiced (managing to spray Peter with some ABC Chocolate Frog in the process.)

"Prongs, we are not spending the entire train ride thinking about all the reasons why Lily doesn't approve of you," Remus cried. James looked mildy hurt, but his face instantly rearranged when the Marauders favorite girls strode by their compartment.

---

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"Lily asked as the group of girls stopped in front of the Marauder compartment.

"So you don't die as an old spinster with a million cats," Flicka said matter-of-factly and Lily glared.

"Thanks Flicka, for responding to that so nicely," Dani scolded rolling her eyes.

"Forgive me please, I meant to say so Dani and Sirius can arrange where they will be having steamy hot sex later," Flicka said with a smirk and Dani rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I am still under the impression that it is for you and Remus to flirt-in-disguise," Dani retorted attempting to fight back.

"Hmm, how kind of you to care about my flirt life but no, it is truly for you and Sirius's sex life," Flicka bit back and Dani sighed in defeat.

"Are all Americans like you?" Dani asked shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm cooler," Flicka said and turned the knob opening the compartment door.

"Hey guys," Dani smiled and the boys all insantly jumped to their feet.

"Missing me already?" Sirius whispered huskily in Dani's ear. Dani giggled and Flicka's eyes flashed her a Like-I-Said-Look.

"Lily, I am sorry about before," James began his voice constricted and everyone braced themselves for the next Lily explosion, she, for some reason, did not approve of James apologies.

"Whatever, Potter. Let's just try and get through this year without killing each other," Lily said and everyone looked at her in shock, except for James who looked ready to jump for joy. _SHE DOESN'T WANT ME TOTALLY DEAD_, he sang in his head and everyone was now giving him weird looks.

"I, er, I agree totally Lily. Let's just try to make this as smooth as possible," James managed to get out and now Lily was the only one giving him a weird look. _He hasn't asked me out yet, whats wrong? I mean not that I want him to or anything..._ she thought to herself as James sat back down on the bench. She snapped out of her reverie when she realized James was talking to her.

"Cauldron Cake?" He asked holding up the frosted treat. Lily (still in her spacy state) looked down at him.

"No Potter I will not go out with," She snapped but inside she was relieved that everything was normal.

"Er Lily, I wasn't uh, asking you out. I was offering you a Cauldron Cake," James said confusedly and Lily brushed profusely. _Kill me now_, she grumbled to herself before dragging her friends out of the compartment in a rush.

"Well that was odd," Sirius commented looking at the girls retreating backs. James, Remus, and Peter could only nod in agreement.

**A/N: Hey guys!! This is my new story ... give it some time i think its gunna be really funny. REVIEWWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2: FlickaRemus

Chapter 2: Flicka/ Remus

Dani half listened as Lily ranted and raved about how annoying James Potter is, it was old news and besides he really hadn't even done anything wrong this time. If anything screamed "TOPIC CHANGER" it was this conversation right now.

"Anyone got a fag?" Flicka asked summing up Dani's feelings in the most vulgar way possible.

"You know I don't approve of smoking," Lily said becoming distracted and Flicka snorted.

"Lilypily you don't approve of anything," she said smoothingly settling for stealing a piece of May's bubble gum.

"That is not true Flicka," Lily said angrily and Flicka just nodded calmly to avoid a fight, and Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," Lily said and Flicka blinked at her, was Lily Evans apologizing.

"Its alright babycakes. However, would you like to tell us what you really are feeling about James?" She asked as gently as she could for such a pressing question. Dani almost groaned at the next ten minute rant that was coming on, but it froze in her throat when Lily spoke.

"Why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Lily blurted out and May squeaked in surprise.

"Well, that is new," Flicka commented and nodded for Lily to continue.

"Not that I want him to or anything," Lily hurriedly added in.

"And, that is not new," Dani said dryly but Flicka narrowed her eyes at Lily as though studying her answer, she had rushed that comment in to quickly for it to go unnoticed. After staring intently at her for a few moments Flicka shrugged and got up.

"I'm going to go get some Bertie Bott's anyone want anything?" Flicka asked pausing in the doorway.

"Yes some chocolate please," May piped up tossing her a sickle.

"No problemo baby doll, anyone else?" She asked and when everyone else shook their head she walked out of the compartment.

----

"I'm hungry," Sirius commented as the boys finished changing into their robes.

"You just had 20 chocolate frogs," Remus told him.

"Point...?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the comment.

"No point," Remus said thinking it was easier to just give up than to fight.

"Want me to go get food?" James asked, "Lily might be there."

"Er, Prongsie Poo I doubt, judging from her previous exit, Lily wants to see you right now," Sirius said in his usual blunt manner and James slunk down in his seat.

"Your right, gosh what is wrong with me?" He sighed and Remus quickly stood up.

"I'll go get food for you all, be back in a jiff," He said and ran out to avoid another James-loving-Lily-Lily-hating-James complaining session.

----

"8 packs of Cauldron Cakes, 6 Bertie Bott's, and 20 Chocolate Frog's please," Remus asked the snack lady.

"Are you feeding a zoo?" A voice spoke from behind him and Remus spun around.

"Worse, Marauders," He answered smiling down into Flicka's pale face.

"Ahh I see," She said with a laugh and he grinned back.

"Next please," The snack lady called out and Flicka stepped forward.

"A pack of Bertie Bott's and a hunk of chocolate please," Flicka said and the kind lady nodded.

"So much more conservative," Remus commented and Flicka grinned at him.

"Trying to cut down," She joked patting her thin stomach.

"Here you go dears," the snack lady called and Remus stopped Flicka from fishing out her money.

"I got it," He told her quickly placing enough money for the both of their orders on the counter.

"What? No, Remus really," Flicka said somewhat flustered.

"It's fine Flick, consider it payment for all the times you've put up with Sirius," Remus joked and Flicka smiled.

"Thank you very much," She said.

"You want to eat here for a bit?" Remus asked, "I'm sure Sirius could put up with not eating for a few more minutes." Flicka laughed and shrugged.

"I guess if Sirius can endure it May can too," She said and lead them over to the closest table.

"So, are you excited for the school year?" Remus asked somewhat lamely.

"Do I look like Lily Evans?" Flicka joked and Remus looked her over. She defintley did not look like Lily Evans. At 5"3 she was slim, slender, and petite with bright blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Even with her typical girly look Flicka made herself stand out, she highlighted her hair with lime green streaks that gave her a punk rock aire.

"Earth to Remus," Flicka said and Remus turned purple realized he had zoned out while gazing at her.

"Still here," He said sheepishly and she grinned.

"We better go bring these snacks back, they might have began to think we died," Flicka said as she rose.

"Or, they might have died themselves," Remus said and Flicka laughed.

"That too," She said and threw him a wave as they split off heading to their seperate compartments. Remus glanced back over his shoulder as he reached the compartment door and stared wistfully at Flicka's retreating figure.

"So stupid," he growled hitting himself on the head with a chocolate frog.

"Hey, stop denting my food," Sirius cried from inside and Remus sighed and entered the compartment.

----

"What took you so long? I was about to eat my foot," May complained as Flicka walked in and Flicka clamped her teeth as her whining reached her ears.

"Sorry," was all she answered throwing May her chocolate. She looked around and realized everyone was in their robes and she was still donning jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly reached for her trunk but Lily shook her head.

"I got your robes out for you," She smiled and Flicka looked up at her **gratefully**.

"Thanks Lilypily," Flicka said quickly changing.

"Girls, we have to make this year kick ass," Dani said suddenly and everyone looked at her a bit strangely.

"What?" Dani continued, "You know we totally do. Let's throw caution to the wind this year." Flicka began to grin and May nodded slowly, but Lily shook her head firmly.

"I don't approve of throwing caution to the wind," Lily said and everyone affectionately shook their heads.

"So far today Lily has not approved of seductive poses, James apologies, James offering her Cauldron cakes, smoking, and throwing caution to the winds," Dani muttered under her breath.

"What was that Dani?" Lily asked her friend but Dani smiled innocently.

"Nothing," She replied and soon all the girls ended up in a fit of giggles.

**A/N: Hey guys! This fanfic is alittle slow to get started just because I have to build up the plot and the characters, its going to take me about two more chapters to get it relle going but please be patients! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way... KEEP IT UPPPPP!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: DaniSirius

Chapter 3: Sirius/Dani

"Welcome to another splendid year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore began his traditional pre-feast announcements, "I would like to take just a few moments before are scrumptious meal to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is indeed, Forbidden, and that if anyone was question whether or not the dung bomb usage is permitted they can see Mr. Filch immediatley. Now, without further ado... DIG IN!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and mountains of food arose from the table.

"Thank Merlin," Dani heard Sirius mutter as he began stuffing his face.

"Didn't you set a new record of Chocolate Frog consumption on the train?" Flicka asked.

"Yep," Sirius replied matter-of-factly and Flicka shrugged and began to eat her own meal. Dani smiled as she dug into her food, excitement over the new school year filling every crevice of her body.

"What are you so happy about cutie?" She heard Sirius whisper in her ear (in a rare foodless moment).

"Oh, nothing," Dani replied coyly and Sirius flashed her a heart melting smile.

"Are you excited for Friday?" He asked and Dani knitted her brow.

"What's Friday?" Dani asked genuinely confused.

"The Welcome Back Party," Sirius whispered.

"I do not approve that!" Lily called from a few seats away from them, but Dani and Sirius ignored her as usual.

"It's also the night we can do a little catching up," Sirius winked and Dani felt her knees go weak thanking Merlin she was sitting down. She and Sirius were by no means in that mushy-gushy, one in a million, girl he would change for, type of James Potter (and eventually Lily Evans) love but they did like each other. They liked each other enough to make Sirius settle down for sometime and ask Dani to be his true girlfriend.

"Padfoot, how many times have I told you not to make sexual innuendos at the table?" Remus asked from over his chicken looking thoroughly disgusted. Sirius bit his well shaped bottom lip and began counting on his fingers.

"1...2... 3... 4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11-" Sirius was interrupted by Remus's roar of "PUT YOUR SHOES BACK ON NOW!" Sirius had indeed began counting on his toes.

"You asked for that mate," James said tearing his gaze away from Lily to offer a bit of wisdom to Remus.

"That I did, he's hopeless you know," Remus said resolutely.

"Who is?" Peter asked joining the conversation a little late.

"You are Wormtail, you are," James said and Peter looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time," he insisted and James laughed.

"Don't worry about it," James said and went back to gazing at Lily.

"Let's pass notes!" Sirius said randomly, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Let's not!" Remus cheered back.

"You are a funsucker Remus Lupin," Sirius pouted at him.

"At your service," Remus said.

----

"Your going out with a doofus," Lily told Dani as she observed the Marauders, Dani stuck her tongue out at Lily.

"You just said doofus," May giggled and Lily looked questionately at her.

"So?" Lily asked, but May was laughing to hard to reply.

"When you say doofus it automatically makes you a doofus," Flicka explained chewing her corn and spraying some on Lily in the process.

"Where'd you learn that from? Siris no doubt, you probably learned to chew from him too," Lily replied and Dani choked back a laugh as Flicke mimed crying.

"You hurt me Lilypily," Flicka said.

"You'll recover," Lily joked with a smile.

---

"La la la," Lily sang as the group walked down to Transfiguration the next morning.

"What are you so happy about?" Dani grumbled still half asleep.

"The first class of the school year," Lily explained as though it was obvious.

"Ooh goody," Dani squealed and rolled her eyes as Lily jumped through the door of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Let the torture commense," Flicka ceremoniously cried plopping down next to May and slamming her head down on her palm.

"I agree totally," Sirius mumbled from behind her and Dani grinned.

"Still in shock over the fact that their are to 8:00 in a day?" She teased him and SIrius nodded sincerely.

"Indeed I am love, indeed I am," Sirius said cavalierly.

"Poor baby," Dani cooed at him and Sirius nodded again.

"Yes, yes make out with me and make it all better," Sirius pouted and as Dani leaned Lily's red head whipped around.

"Daniela Littleton, Sirius Black! I do not approve of what you two are about to do, and as Head Girl I will not permit you to do it. Do you understand me?" Lily whispered fiercly and Sirius and Dani shrunk back.

"Yes ma'am," They gulped together and Lily nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, take out your quills and parchment and get ready to take notes," Lily instructed and they obediantly followed.

"Good children," Lily smiled and turned around, leaving Sirius and Dani sitting up straight with quills poised... a rare sight. Lily was smiling victoriously when a bit of parchment flew into her lap.

_Lily: You are my savior- RJ_. Lily smiled at the note, half relieved it wasn't from James and half dissapointed.

Remus: I do what I can- LE. Lily quickly scrawled the note back and sent it sailing in Remus's direction.

Lily and Remus: What are you to talking about?- JP, a new note appeared in Lily's lap and she couldn't help but smile inwardly as she realized it was from James.

_James: None of your business- LE and RJ._

**GUYS! I thought you said we couldn't pass notes?- The oh ****so sexy SB**

**_What's this about notes?- FO_**

**Lily: And you yell at me!- DL**

_**Hi Guys!- PP**_

_Hello all- MH_

ENOUGH!! ALL OF YOU GAHHH!! - LE

**Somebody's cranky and ufair- The oh so sexy SB**

**_Seconded! - DL_**

I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- LE

Listen to Lily everyone-JP

JAMES WHAT PART OF ENOUGH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!- LE

With a final glare from Lily the note passing dispensed, and much to everyone's dismay, McGonagall started class. Lily and Remus settled down right away taking notes, Flicka began magic markering her lime green streaks hot pink, Dani and Sirius resumed winking at each other, James gazed at Lily, and May and Peter began eating their sugar quills. A new year at Hogwarts had begun!

**A/N: Only one more plot-building chapter and than the fun can begin!! REVIEWWWW REVIEWWWW REVIEWWWWWW PLEASE I BEG YOU!!**


	4. Chapter 4: MayPeter

Chapter 4: May/ Peter

_7th year is in full swing, with a full homework load,_ May thought to herself as she dropped her bag to the floor and settled down next to it in the common room one night. Pulling out her Charms homework and a Chocolate Frog she set to work. She had moved onto her Astronomy homework when she noticed somewhat sitting down rather clumsily next to her.

"Hi May," A rather stuffy voice said to her and she rotated her head and realized Peter was next to her.

"Hello Peter," May replied shyly flashing him a grin.

"Doing homework?" Peter asked and May nodded.

"Yes... er, would you like some chocolate?" May offered. Peter's eyes lit up at the offer and quickly nodded.

"Thank you," He mumbled his mouth filled with chocolate and May nodded before turning back to her homework. She heard Peter chew and swallow next to her and turned her head to look at him again.

"Peter?" She said looking down and peeling back her nail.

"Yes?" He asked her gazing deep into her blue eyes.

"Er, have you ever noticed that we get er..." May trailed off hoping Peter would continue her sentence. Sadly, he was not catching on so she continued.

"Have you ever noticed that we get shoved together quite a bit? I mean because there is James and Lily and Dani and Sirius and Flicka and Remus sort of. It almost seems like we are kind of, well, dating," May managed to get out. She felt her cheeks burn scarlet when Peter did not answer right away and began studying her quill point intently.

"It was just an observation," She mumbled quickly and turned back to her homework.

"Does it bother you?" Peter spoke up after a bit and May looked at him.

"Well, no. Does it bother you?" May asked hopefully.

"No. Do you like it?" He continued shyly.

"Yes, I suppose do you?" May asked again.

"Yes, it's nice."

"Yea," May agreed hoping that the conversation wasn't about to end.

"Would you like to do it for real?" Peter asked and May's heart leapt.

"Yes, I think that would be quite alright," May said trying to contain her excitement.

"Well, great then," Peter said.

"Yes, great," May agreed and Peter looked like he was about to get up to leave when he stopped. He turned and looked at her and then, as fast as lightning, he pecked her on the lips.

"See you later," He said and ran from the room leaving May dazed but happy.

"See you," she said softly after him. She sat there in shock for a few more seconds before realization hit and she jumped up.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried twirling in a little circle.

----

"Wormtail why do you look like you've just seen Moaning Myrtle naked?" Sirius asked as Peter walked into the dormitory.

"Thanks for bringing it up," James said sourly to Sirius.

"Anytime, I know how you enjoyed that one particular experiance," Sirius replied.

"Padfoot, did you just incorporate sarcasm into that sentence?" Remus asked astounded.

"Sar-what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Never mind," Remus said shaking his head.

"I've got a girlfriend," Peter said slowly. Remus looked at him, his mouth hanging open, but James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Good one Wormtail," Sirius laughed clutching his stomach but Peter shook his head.

"I'm serious," Peter said again stomping his foot.

"Sure, we believe you mate," James said still laughing.

"I AM MOTHER FUCKING SERIOUS!!" Peter cried and finally Sirius and James stopped laughing and instead looked dumbfounded.

"Who taught you to swear?" Sirius asked.

"Who did you ask out?" James said at the same time.

"May Hitchston," Peter answered and Sirius grew more bewildered.

"May Hitchston taught you to swear?" Sirius asked his grey eyes wide in disbelief. Remus rolled his eyes and groaned and James bit back a smile.

"No? May Hitchston is my girlfriend," Peter said. There was a moment of pure disbelieving silence until Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, Wormtail congratulations," Remus said still blinking in shock.

"Thank you," Peter said walking over to his bed and ripping open a Bertie Bott's carton. The full extent of what Peter said was finally dawning on Sirius and he jumped up.

"WORMTAIL MY MAIN MAN!! WAY TO BE BABYY, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!! YOU NAIL THE BIRD!! WOO HOO!!" He cried jumping up and down.

"My ear," Remus cried wincing dramatically.

"Baby," Sirius snorted and continued clapping Peter on the shoulder.

"So... tell me Pete, have you felt her up yet?" Sirius whispered in his ear with an exaggerated wink.

"Padfoot!" Remus cried.

"Shut up Moony, did you?" James asked now curious as well.

"Er no," Peter stuttered nervous about being in the spot light, "but I did kiss her, on the lips!" Sirius looked dissapointed and walked back to his bed.

"Will work on it mate," James reassured him and resumed cleaning his broom.

---

"Peter asked me out," May said as she watched Lily plait her flaming red hair.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily said putting down her hair brush and swivelling around.

"I was doing homework in the common room and he came in and we were just talking for a bit about things and then he asked me out," May explained and Lily tried as hard as she could to not gape in shock.

"Well, well that's great!" Lily cried happily and gave her friend a hug.

"You're not mad?" May asked into Lily's shoulder.

"Mad? No of course not why would I be?" Lily asked stepping back.

"Well, you don't really approve of the Marauders," May said and Lily shrugged and smiled.

"Don't worry about May, I am very happy for you," Lily smiled and Flicka walked into the room.

"Happy about what?" Flicka asked chewing an apple.

"Peter asked May out," Lily grinned and clapped. Flicka's apple fell to the ground and her mouth followed.

"Excuse me? DANI, HEY DANI BABY GET YOUR PERKY LITTLE BOOTY UP HERE," Flicka called down the stairs and Dani appeared instantly.

"What's up?" She asked slightly breathless.

"Would you please repeat that Lily," Flicka instructed as May turned red in embarassment.

"Peter asked May out," Lily repeated urgency in her voice.

"Holy Merlin," Dani whispered but Flicka shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be damned, congrats May," Flicka said and wrapped her up in hug.

"Thank you," May smiled happy.

"Yea, er yes congratulations," Dani said her hand still on her forehead.

"Thanks guys," May said and laughed, "I am so happy."

"You should be," Lily nodded at her.

"Yes, you should be because we are throwing a party for it tonight," Dani grinned somewhat evily.

"What?" Lily cried, "I don't approve of that!" It was to late though, Dani had run off to find Sirius and plan.

**A/N: Hey guys!! I think the story will start to pick up now but please please please REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: FlickaLilyJamesRemus

Chapter 5: Flicka/Lily/James/Remus

"Parties, parties, are so fucking sweet! Dani plans, May smiles, Lily disapproves and what does Flicka do? FLICKA FUCKING GETS WASTED!!" Flicka jumped up and down on her bed that night (before the party) singing.

"Flicka! Is that necessary?" Lily finally cried throwing down her mascara wand.

"Erm... yes?" Flicka smiled and kept jumping.

"So guys how do I look?" Dani emerged from the bathroom and cause a chain reaction. Flicka jumped higher on the bed whooping, May blushed and looked away, and Lily immediatley started ranting.

"Dani! That, that is a slut outfit!" Lily stuttered and Dani smiled because if Lily said that the outfit had the desired effect.

"It's hot," Flicka said jumping up again and Dani smiled wider. She was dressed up in a short jean mini with a green low v-neck t-shirt and some black knee-high boots. She pulled the outfit together with a chunky leather belt and a some silver necklaces. Despite what Lily had said she did look great.

"Thanks," Dani said and began to fluff up her short brown hair. Flicka jumped high off the bed and struck a pose.

"How do I look?' She asked her hands on her hips butt thrown out dramatically. She was wearing blue jeans that hugged her small frame and puddled a bit at her feet. He black tight halter clinged to her slim stomach and made what little boobs she had stick out. She had on about a million silver bracelets and big hoop earrings to complete it.

"Only a step above tramp," Lily said pursing her lips.

"Nice," May said slowly witha glance down wishing she could have Flicka's figure.

"I want that shirt," Dani commented and Flicka nodded.

"You can borrow it," Flicka said and began bouncing again.

"Do I look alright as well?" May said shyly, always self-consious. Lily was the first to nod vigorously.

"Defintley," Lily said and May looked a bit put out. Flicka and Dani looked great and Lily didn't approve of them. It was obvious that May didn't have Flicka or Dani's bodies and thus had to dress a bit more conservatively.

"Don't worry Maybaby, you look hot," Flicka winked from her spot high in the air.

"Yea it works with you," Dani said not tearing her gaze away from the mirror. May shrugged with one last glance down at her outfit. She was wearing a flowy light blue shirt that hid her slightly flabby middle well and some brown strech corduroys that showed off her butt in a positive light. The outfit complemented her body type rather than hiding it.

Everyone turned to Lily as though waiting for her to ask for their approval on her outfit.

"What?" Lily asked when she noticed everyone's eyes were on her.

"Don't you want to know what we think?" Flicka asked and Lily snorted.

"Nope, I do not approve of the way you two dress and if you say you like my outfit I will have to change," Lily said.

"Well, I like it," Dani said ignoring her comment completely and Lily threw her hands up in the air exasperated. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. It would have been a dull outfit if it was not for the big black patent leather belt she slung around her hips.

"Great!" Lily said and Flicka laughed.

"Let's go party!" Flicka cried shaking her hair around and the girls ran down the stairs.

---

"Here's the lady of the hour," Sirius said as the girls appeared in the common room. He took May's hand and brought it to his lips with a charming smile.

"It is an honor to throw this party for you this evening," Sirius said jokingly.

"Shut up Black," Lily scorned as her eyes traveled around the over flowing common room. Kids were grinding and dancing up against each other to music so loud Lily could not even make out the words, there was several large (spiked) punch bowls as well as several trays of food, and each couch was occupied by some extremely friendly couples.

"I see your party is up to its usual pitiful standards," Lily said to Sirius who in turn smiled.

"Glad to know I am still up to snuff," He replied before pulling Dani off to the dance floor. Lily looked around to May and Flicka but to her dismay they had both run off leaving Lily standing alone.

"Want to dance?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

"Er," Lily turned around, "not with you Potter." She looked upon him in disgust and hurt shown in his eyes.

"Fine then," He shrugged and turned away leaving Lily upset that he did not insist upon it. Lily groaned and stalked off to the punch bowl and quickly downed a glass.

"That's spiked you know," Remus said walking up.

"I'd expect nothing else," Lily rolled her eyes and drank another cup.

"Alright then, I see Flicka's American party girl personality has gotten to you," Remus laughed and they both turned to see Flicka dancing it up with about 10 guys around her. Lily swallowed another cup and smiled up at Remus. It was an evil smile as she thought about the perfect way to get James mad.

"I guess it has. Want to dance?" She asked smiling. Remus hesitated thinking about Flicka (and the million guys around her) as well as James (and his anger if he did dance with Lily.)

"Sure," Remus said finally and after a quick cup of punch he lead Lily onto the floor.

----

Flicka grew increasingly tired of the horny Gryffindors cramping her style and she walked off for a bit of punch and to find Remus. She got her punch and scanned the room quickly for Remus.

"What the-?" Flicka's grey eyes darkened when she found him... and Lily grinding together on the dance floor.

"That's not cool," Flicka said aloud and someone nodded beside her.

"I thought the same thing," James said next to her.

"Oh hey James," Flicka said smiling slightly at him.

"Having fun?' He asked wryly.

"I was," She sighed back and he nodded knowingly.

"They're probably drunk," James said with a note of hope in his voice.

"Lily doesn't approve of drinking," Flicka shook her head.

"I guess your right," He said back hanging his head.

"Let's go," Flicka said and she grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. A new song started and she put all her anger into dancing as sexily as she could. James looked her small body up and down, and even in his extreme love for Lily and his dissapointment, he began to get slightly turned on. He pulled Flicka closed and began matching her body with his own.

----

Lily felt Remus step back and she quickly turned around to ask what was the matter. She looked up at him and realized his eyes were fixed at a spot across the room, she followed his gaze and her mouth dropped open. Flicka and James were dancing so close a piece of paper couldn't fit in between them. Their eyes were closed and Flicka was grinding tight against James's crotch as his hands traveled up and down the inside of her thighs.

"What the-?" Lily said as Remus swore under his breath.

"When did that happen?" Lily asked and Remus looked down at her.

"Probably at the same time we did," He said and Lily grew ashamed.

"Remus, I never meant..." Lily began but Remus held up his hand.

"I know you didn't but they don't," He said and walked off leaving Lily feeling very guilty. Tears burned her eyes as she realized how many people would be hurt as a result of her wanting to make James as jealous as possible. She took his best friend, completely disregarding his feelings as well as her own best friend's feelings.

_This is why I hate parties, _Lily thought and ran from the dance floor.

**A/N: Hey guys!! I haven't gotten alot of reviews and its really sad please review!! REVIEWWW REVIEWWW REVIEWWW!!**


	6. Chapter 6: FlickaLilyJamesRemus

Chapter 6: Flicka/Lily/Remus/James

Lily woke up to a throbbing headache and a bitter taste in her mouth. She was completely hungover and just another reason why she hated parties. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower hoping to wash away all memories of that godforsaken party. She turned on the hot water and slid under the hot pressure of the shower. Lily rubbed her eyes and poured shampoo into her palm still cursing what happened. Last night, Lily had come to terms with the fact that she liked James and she went completely off course. She used Remus, hurt Flicka, hurt James, and most importantly hurt herself. For a girl who got O's in every class she couldn't believe she was so stupid. Tears burned Lily's eyes as she began to rub shampoo into her thick red hair.

----

Flicka rolled over and felt her head collide with something hard.

"Fuck!" She said rubbing her head and realizing she had just collided with someone's rib cage.

"What the- JAMES?" Flicka cried starting so much that she fell right off the couch and onto the common room floor.

"Flicka?" James asked groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked at Flicka and she looked back at him and they both simultaneously cursed.

"What happened?" Flicka asked confused by waking up on the common room couch, with James Potter no less.

"I think we fell asleep on the couch after the party," James said supplying the most obvious reason.

"We must have been pretty damn wasted," Flicka commented as her head pounded.

"Yea we must've," James agreed in a dazed state. Suddenly, Flicka gasped and blushed.

"James, did we..." She began before biting her lip and dropping off. She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Have sex?" James sighed sitting up and rubbing his face.

"I don't think so," He said and Flicka sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin," She breathed and he nodded.

"I mean you're dressed, I'm dressed and I really don't think we did," He elaborated.

"Either way, things are fucked up," Flicka said pulling her knees into her chest and James nodded in agreement.

"Yea, yea they are."

----

Lily turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her deciding to just explain what happened to Flicka and hope for the best. She heard voices outside the bathroom and knew everyone was awake by now, taking a deep breath she walked out.

"Flicka?" Lily said her eyes squeezed shut.

"She's not here," Dani stated as she pulled on her school skirt.

"What?" Lily asked opening her eyes, there was no way Flicka could be at breakfast already.

"She wasn't here all night," Dani said her eyes sparkling with sexual ideas that Lily believed at once. Her remorse over last night quickly turned to anger as she got dressed and fled downstairs. She, of course, was not ready for the sight that greeted her there.

----

"Moony bo boony! Did you see how I beat Prongs to the shower this morning? I crushed him," Sirius said walking out of the bathroom dripping wet and being greeted with a harsh look.

"You beat him, Padfoot, because he was not here to race you," Remus said baring his teeth and Sirius's eyebrows shot up.

"He did Lily last night?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus replied shortly.

"Then who?" Peter asked joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know you guys! I am not a fucking owl," Remus said and stomped off into the bathroom. Sirius shot Peter a questioning look.

"Did we miss something?" Sirius asked looking bewildered.

"I think we did," Peter nodded.

"Huh..." Sirius said shaking his head and beginning to get dressed. He was halfway done and Remus had already emerged from the shower when they heard a loud shriek.

"Was that Lily's scream?" Sirius said looking up from his shirt buttons.

"Yes," Remus said ears pricked.

"I told you James did Lily last night," Sirius said as they raced down stairs to see what Lily was screaming about.

----

"What- what happened?" Lily cried staring at Flicka and James. Sirius and Remus tumbled into the common room and their mouths instantly hit the floor when they saw the scene in front of them. James opened his mouth to start a whole string of explanations, but was silenced with one look from Flicka's dark grey eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" Flicka asked unfurling her slender legs and standing up.

"Why don't you tell me why you danced with Remus? Why did you do it when you know I liked him? You know what though, that's not even why I'm mad. If you really want to dance with Remus than fine, if you like him than fine but you could have at least told me and you could at least stop tricking everyone around you into thinking you're starting to like James! I mean Merlin Lily!" Flicka asked her voice strong. Remus turned a furitive shade of purple at Flicka's words and Sirius's eyes were bouncing between Flicka, Lily, and James.

"I could say the same thing to you Flicka," Lily replied.

"You could, but I'd have an actual answer for you," Flicka said her gaze even.

"What is it then?" Lily said.

"I danced with James's because I was pissed. I was mad at you and I was mad at Remus so I decided I could, at least, have some fun with James, who was obviously heartbroken upon seeing his best friend and the love of his fucking life dancing together. And I wouldn't have if I thought you really and truly liked James, I mean I had suspicions but when I saw you with Remus they all dissapeared. So you want to tell me why you did it now Lily?" Flicka asked knowing full well she was backing Lily into a hole. Lily's green eyes shone with guilt and Flicka turned to Remus.

"Flicka," Remus said once he realized where Flicka's gaze lay. Flicka opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something and then quickly closed it.

"Forget it," Flicka said and began walking away.

"Flicka wait!" Remus said from the bottom of the girl's dormitories stairs.

"What?" Flicka asked spinning around her jaw clenched. Remus paused thinking carefully about what he was going to say, Flicka was so headstrong it made winning with her hard.

"I'm sorry," Remus said finally and Flicka laughed slightly.

"I'm too," Flicka said and turned around dissapearing up the stairs. Remus sighed turning around and Sirius was clapping at the wonderful soap opera scene that had just occured.

"Wow guys, if this whole wizard thing doesn't work out for us we can be on the... er what's the show called again Lily? Oh right, THE REAL WORLD!" Sirius said clapping loudly. Lily looked around and ran from the common room, James glared at Sirius and Remus and ran upstairs, and Remus just shook his head and stormed through the portrait hall.

"Alrighty then," Sirius shrugged and ran upstairs to finish getting dressed.

----

Flicka walked into Charms still fuming over the incident. She had skipped breakfast and grabbed an apple from the kitchens before stomping off to class. She passed over her normal seat in between Lily and May, sped by Remus and plopped down next to Peter.

"Freaking wonderful today is shaping up to be," Flicka murmured to herself as she pulled out her charms textbook.

"Loads of fun, all thanks to stupid Sirius Black and his party ideas," Flicka continued and Peter looked over.

"Excuse me Flicka?" Peter asked under the impression she was speaking to him.

"Nothing Peter, gosh you Marauders are all so self-centered," Flicka snarled at him and he cowered back.

"We are not," Sirius said from the table behind her. Flicka spun around to face him her grey eyes meeting his.

"Don't you even get me started on you Sirius Black, stupid jerk," Flicka said.

"What's wrong Flick? Didn't have your morning anger meds?" Sirius said lazily leaning back in his chair, oblivious to the cause of her bad mood even though he witnessed it.

"You are so stupid!" Flicka said somewhat shocked that his brain waves had hit an all time low.

"Am not," Sirius said sticking out his tongue.

"Are too," Flicka retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." Sirius opened his mouth to respond when Professor Flitlight hurried over.

"Miss O' Connell, Mr. Black please leave your arguments outside my classroom," He squeaked at them and with one final dirty look Flicka turned around.

----

"Alright Moony, according to my ACOGWWODBILWU-o-tron Flicka is a solid 10," Sirius said as the Marauders walked out of the charms classroom.

"What in the name of Merlin is an ACOGWWODBILWU-o-tron?" James asked.

"Anger Calculation Of Girls Who Will One Day Be In Love With Us-o-tron," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"Well thanks for the tip Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically as he watched Flicka storm down the corridor.

"Anytime, in fact here's another for you. according to my COHBDWFUACRFI-o-tron your at a 6," Sirius said smiling broadly at the information he was giving out to his best friend.

"What is the COHBDWFUACRFI-o-tron?" James asked again.

"Calculation Of How Badly We Fucked Up And Can Remus Fix It-o-tron," Sirius told him and James nodded knowingly.

"Your bloody ridiculous," Remus said shaking his head.

"That hurts," Sirius pouted. Remus wasn't in the mood to put up with Sirius and quickly stomped away from him.

"What's his problem?" Sirius asked James, who rolled his eyes and followed after Remus.

"Whats his problem?" Sirius asked a miniscule first year who scurried away in fright.

"Fine, I wanted to be by myself anyway," SIrius called after the first year before running after them.

----

"Flick, Flick Merlin slow down," Dani panted scurrying after her friend as fast as her knee high- high heeled boots would let her. Flicka stopped and rotated 60 degrees to wait for her friend.

"Yea?" Flicka asked once Dani reached her side.

"We are going to the Room of Requirement right now and you are going to tell me exactly what is going on with you and James and Lily and Remus," Dani instructed.

"There's nothing going on," Flicka said turning away.

"That's a good one," Dani scoffed sarcastically.

"Either way, we have History of Magic," Flicka tried the lame excuse out.

"That's an even better one. Come on Flick, Lily's to upset to even think about telling us how she doesn't approve," Dani reasoned and with a sigh Flicka allowed Dani to drag her off.

Dani paced back in front of the Room of Requirement asking it for a calm place where Flicka could spill it all and after three paces she swung open the door with Flicka following. Dani smiled in satisfaction at the cool room with a soft couch and pumpkin juice. Dani poured to glasses of juice and plopped down on the couch ushering for Flicka to join her.

"So start from the beginning," Dani said once Flicka was sitting comfortably. Flicka heaved a sigh and studied the tops of her blue and white trainers, which Dani always said clashed horribly with the scool uniform.

"Spit it out," Dani pressed on.

"Okay fine. It all started when James asked Lily to dance and she said no, but then Lily decided she wanted to dance with Remus. So, then when I went to get some punch and find Remus to dance I saw them, and James ended up next to me. We both agreed that what they were doing wasn't cool and then I sort of asked him to dance so we were dancing. I know that we stopped after like 10 minutes and then just sat together downing the punch but after that it's all fuzzy. Well, until this morning when I woke up next to him- FULLY CLOTHED- on the couch," Flicka blurted out. Dani's brown eyes were wide as Flicka drew to a close and she heaved a sigh.

"Well this is quite the tiff. However, did you talk to Lily about it? Or Remus? I mean, to hear their side of the story," Dani asked.

"Well, sort of," Flicka said slowly her eyes flickering back down to her shoes.

"Sort of?"

"I didn't really give them a chance to answer, but they both totally looked quilty," Flicka said quickly.

"Aha! Flick, give them a chance to answer alright? Listen to their side, because I know that this is a big misunderstanding," Dani said and Flicka rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. I'm right and you know it," Dani scolded, "So talk to them- both!"

"Okay," Flicka said nodding.

"That's my girl," Dani smiled. "Now let's get to that History of Magic class you were so gungho for!"

"Is that code for let's go to History of Magic, and then make-out with Sirius," Flicka asked playfully and Dani smiled glad to see her friend could joke again. She bumped her hip against Flicka's and together they walked out.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a bit. REVIEWWW REVIEWWW REVIEWWW!!**


End file.
